vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113347-drop-3-item-check-list-runic-elemental-and-adventus-boosts
Content ---- ---- Everything is in Drop 3 currently. Everything. | |} ---- I hope this Drop will indeed have EVERYTHING game needs, in order to became what it was meant to be and bring ppl back. I hope also for a huge optimization boost. Crossing fingers! | |} ---- So that's where my car keys went. Hurry and release the drop already, I need to get in to work. Jumped on the PTR real quick, now that I know where to get this. And I can confirm that the Tier 7 Weaponsmith Corium Specialization Talent does NOT remove the Corium Acceleron cost from the Runic Elemental Flux. This feels like a missed opportunity, to provide some benefit to double production tradeskills. Its already super expensive to produce, and I do understand that it should be, but allowing for crafters to work for a 25% discount seems like something you would want. | |} ---- ---- ---- That'd be funny. The bottleneck is eldan signs, other mats are easy to obtain. Even if you buy all the eldan signs instead of just farming them, 5p would give a pretty big profit margin. I imagine they'll start out expensive when everyone wants to reroll certain slots, and drop in price to around 1 plat after a week or two maybe? Or they could go up in price as eldan signs of fusion start to become more and more rare. Sell early or hold off on selling, what a dilemma :D | |} ---- I just look at what is needed just for the vitalium ingot and did some back of my hand math from there. Seven eldan signs should be at least 50g. 1p seems very low for the many times more material on that list. | |} ---- ---- ---- Including fixing the non working Technologist talents? | |} ---- ---- I think the problem is that it would be such a substantial discount that it would become impractical for anyone but a technologist/weaponsmith to produce them. | |} ---- It would be a 25% discount. For someone that has to purchase all his base mats for anything, because he is technologist/(weapsonsmith|tailor|armorer|outfitter). Currently, there are almost no benefits to doing double production tradeskills, and all sorts of negatives. Giving them an advantage in one market would hardly be game breaking. | |} ---- ---- No dungeons drop the item to add slots to gear, not the item to change slots. Two different items. | |} ---- ---- ---- using rng to fix rng is just miserable. | |} ---- fixing a huge RNGception with moderate amounts of RNG. Devs must think we have some cognitive deficit or that are we are idiots. So stubborn. Their game is dying and yet they insist. Carbine you make it hard to love your game and spread the good news. | |} ---- If the original rune slot distribution is going to mean anything, then rerolling the runes needs to be costly. | |} ---- Cost is not an ON/OFF thing. It can be more or less costly and still have the desired impact. Reductio ad absurdum: Rerolling a rune slot costs one Runic Elemental Flux and 1000 platinum. This is "costly" and would meet the requirements of your statement. I would argue (and you too I assume) that it is too costly. What people are expressing in this thread is that it is too costly, not that it should be free. | |} ---- Closer to a strawman than an argument to absurdity. In context, I am saying that the current cost is fine, not arguing that any arbitrarily high cost would suffice. Given the intention of needing input from each CBC tradeskill, what is your desired cost for this item? Personally, I find that a research item from each is appropriate thematically. Additionally, the base components of each can be farmed relatively simply, so if buying the flux outright is beyond someone's means they can still make meaningful progress towards one. I was disappointed when I found out that other CBC tier 7 skills don't apply their cost reduction to this, but I can understand the argument for the current behavior. I'd also like to see it cost one of the research materials from that tradeskill instead of a specific one (i.e. any Accerlon instead of only a Corium Acceleron), but that would probably need additional code, or a huge bloat of formulas, to implement and drop 3 has been delayed enough. There really isn't a whole lot of RNG to rerolling slots, thanks to the new rune slot options. If you start with an element that can't do AP or your main stat, one of your options will be able to do AP and/or your main stat. | |} ---- Fair enough, english is my second language so I sometimes miss these things. I would still claim that we could find a lower cost that would also be "fine" according to you - or are you claiming that this cost is the absolute minimum, below which an item's original runeslots will become meaningless? Well, if you ask me the rune slots would be guaranteed, not rerolls (i.e. "Runic Flux of Earth" changes a slot to Eath, no roll involved). And the cost would be less astronomic. If the other professions for some reason have to be involved, then I would spread the elements between them so they get to be part of the fun directly instead of indirectly. If technologist absolutely has to have them all, I would create new materials that the other professions can craft that are cheaper. Then there is not really much point to it being random, is it? If it's almost not random at all. | |} ---- In another thread I suggested in question format a simpler solution: Salvaging simply provide more elemental signs, thus reducing the individual cost of each sign. You can have the flux require one of each higher tier mat from other tradeskills, however these parts should be cheaper to make. If a salvaged 50 blue guaranteed me at least one major/eldan sign along with the other things it provided the cost of this flux will drop dramatically. Right now the major cost of this flux is all the signs. You don't have to add new items, and you don't have to make the flux thematically require less. You've just gotta make what it does require more common. I think if I salvage 20-30 blues I pick up (that weren't originally crafted) I should be able to reroll one of my slots. EDIT: Can't have "runic flux of " because some slots are inherently better than others. The costs of some of these would rise and others would fall. For example, Logic is now the worst runeslot for DPS. you can get some set bonuses from it, but the stats it provides are garbage. | |} ---- That's a very elegant solution. I do not see anything inherently wrong with price being set by the percieved value of an item. If the difference in actual contribution to effectiveness is wildly different with some runes, then Carbine should address that, by balancing runes, stats, ratings etc so that "Main stat to cap, then AP" is not the only attractive option. | |} ---- I'm saying this a lot on pure faith right now, but I believe they are designing more sets. | |} ---- In that case, going with the guaranteed slot type (Runic Flux of Earth etc) would not be a problem, since all elements would (hopefully) be useful. I'm actually of two minds - the reroll is OK if the price is low, and a high price is OK if the element change is guaranteed instead of random. | |} ---- ---- ---- While this is all great and useful information, I just seriously don't want to bother with this. I spend at least 4 hours a day raiding sunday-thurs. That is more time already than I want to devote to this game. I'm sure everyone has different time schedules, but I don't really want to be raiding more than 2 days a week, and then on slow weekends I can come in and do farming/dungeons/solo content. That would be ideal. At some point my guild will get GA down to 2 days, so that'll work. The point is I don't want to spend 1-2 hours a day farming crap. I'm sure many other players feel the same. | |} ---- Grinding is a part of MMORPGs sadly, always has been. You can't expect to play an MMO and not have to grind. | |} ---- ---- Hey, Garth, where the heck did that dev post go? That had to have been one of the best damn dev post ever! I wish more were as funny and blunt as that dev was! Seriously, where did it go?! QQ | |} ---- It seems that almost all of J-Tal's posts today are gone, including this one and the epic no response and subsequent smackdown from another thread. Sad. Edit: Its all still in the website dev tracker, but links to the posts just go to the threads. Hopefully no serious drama is going down, he's one of the more open devs and I appreciate his willingness to actually have conversations on the forums. Edited September 20, 2014 by dinwitt | |} ---- ----